Realization Part 3- Marco's Feelings
by Musicnovelstv
Summary: Enjoy!


**Hey there lovely readers! So here is the part 3 to this little series of one shots. Hope you love this as much as the others. And thanks for the reviewson the other two! :)**

* * *

So many feelings these past couple of weeks and poor Marco didn't know where to began.

Thankful it was the weekend he had flopped on to his bed with a sigh, determined to think things through. Because that's how Marco Diaz solved problems, by thinking them through! Unlike Star who just barreled through life.

He smiled fondly thinking of Star, she was gone for the day, out buying groceries with his mom. Therefore he had plenty of quiet to think about his problems.

Yes his problems. His problems were his feelings.

First there was the Mr. Candle incident. Stupid Tom made him annoyed, especially when he tried had to point out Marco's ping pong loss instead of his own apology. Stupid Tom had the nerve to lie to Star and make her feel bad. _That_ made Marco mad. His relieved anger quickly turned into pride as he thought about how Star had stood up for her self.

He laughed thinking of the expression on Tom's face when Star had punched him.

He frowned again though thinking of the whole bike riding incident.

At first that had annoyed him too, simply because she wouldn't listen to him. That annoyance quickly turned to concern when he saw that she was in danger. He felt horrible! He was the one who put her in that position! And it took Oskar forever to help, he thought with a scowl.

Speaking of danger he recalled how she was missing for a whole day and night. He had been so worried. When it was clear she wasn't coming back after the first few hours he got right to work making posters and telling the police the whole story.

He was so relieved when the cops had brought her back to the station and he gave her a huge hug, glad to have her in his arms again...

Wait where did that come from?!

He dismissed the thought and continued with his brooding. Yes this week was pretty rough.

 _But that camping trip._

He laughed again to himself. Man that trip was wild! First Star's dad showed up and then all that to see the geyser. The disappointment he felt when he realized it was never going off again and he could never show Star. And then the excited look on her face when it DID go off. Not mention the look on her face when they were in the ranger station and he told her _why_ he wanted to show it to her so bad.

 _I guess these past two weeks weren't SO terrible_ he mused. As long as he focused on the Star...

Funny as he sorted out his feelings and thoughts they all seemed to revolve around Star...

Marco shot up. Come to think of it they were all about Star.

.One.

And it had been so easy for him to lie to Tom and say he and Star were basically a thing. Normally he was a terrible liar, Star always said so.

Come to think of it he had been spending more time with her since, well the Blood Moon Ball.

That dance they shared.

The red glow.

All those hugs.

He hadn't thought about Jackie in awhile.

Star had briefly mentioned her a few times but he never gave it a second thought.

Now he stood up.

Did he...like STAR?

Nah, you guys are just best buds, he thought. Best buds who hang out a lot. And who are super close. And nothing feels more right than when you can hug her. And she likes you, your weirdness and all.

Oh geez.

He liked Star Butterfly.

"No worries I'm sure it will fade. In fact I think my feelings are changing right now!" He said out loud.

The downstairs door opened.

"Hey Marco we're back!" Star's exuberant voice called up the stairs. His heart fluttered. He could hear feet on the stairs and before long her blonde head poked in his room.

"Hi! When I'm done helping your mom want to play a game?"

"Oh s-sure!" He smiled.

"You ok?"

"Uh yea, why.?"

"Well you look like you're about to pass out." she sounded concerned.

"Ah nope, just remembered some homework." he lied.

"Hmmm," Star studied him briefly, "Alright, well when you're done come into my room, i found this thing at the store called a board game! I think I can make it less boring though." She winked and disappeared from his door. He heard her go back downstairs.

Well, this was going to be hard.

He wondered how she felt about that dance they shared.


End file.
